Powers of the Stars Book 1: Discoveries
by Me Llamo Berry
Summary: AU after Outcast. Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw have helped the Tribe and returned home... but what is in store now? Romance, death, changes? Who knows? Incorporates little to none of Eclispe and the books after them.
1. Prologue

**A/n Hi! This started out as a drabble and now is a prologue to the story. I have the basic idea planned out, and now I need to get it typed. Which most likely won't be until mid-July.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

From the moment I was born, I was pitied. I don't get it. Why do I have to be blind? I want to see the camp and the forest, actually _see _it, not in a dream.

Why am I pitied? I feel normal. It wasn't like I could see and then I became blind. I can catch my own prey and I can fight as well. Why don't they see that?

StarClan, why are you punishing me? I haven't done anything wrong. I just want to be accepted, without being pitied. It drives me crazy!

Screech meant well when he asked if Hollypaw and Lionpaw have to lead me around by the tail. The thought of a blind cat is probably shocking. I've lived my whole life blind. I know how to get around. It's even gotten to the point where I can copy movement because all of my senses are very sensitive.

If I had been scratched blind, like Longtail, I wouldn't be so touchy. And I wouldn't mind being pitied _then_, because it's a sudden change. But I've lived my life this way. I know I've already said it, and I am going to keep saying it until everyone finally understands.

Even Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight treat me differently, though I believe that is more out of protectiveness than pity. Hollypaw understands the most. She never makes bad comments. Lionpaw does, but usually on accident.

I don't know what Leafpool thinks. She hasn't given me any battle training yet, so I'm assuming that she doesn't think I'm capable. She is harsh sometimes. No one understands that the only reason I am so rude is because of all those mouse-brained remarks. If they cut those down by, oh say, five a day, I would be much more cheerful.

I'll almost get to the point where I'm nice when I'm treating someone. "How can you tell what herb is which without seeing them?" or "Amazing that a blind cat can treat wounds!" Will always bring out the evil, sarcastic side of me. The side I actually don't like, but have no way of getting rid of it while I'm treated so specially. Of course, it doesn't help that everyone is that way_ all_ the time. Along with completely acting like a kit over the smallest injuries.

Cinderpaw is well on her way to understanding who I am. After staying in the Medicine cat den for so long, I guess she picked up on some things. That and she asks questions about _me_, not being blind. When she was in the Medicine cat den, we talked when nobody was around. It was really nice to have _someone_ understand that I felt like a normal cat. She treats me normally. I played catch with her while she was there. Of course, after the first time, I made sure that Leafpool wouldn't catch us.

I think I like her. I can't even think about being her mate, though. I am going to be a medicine cat whether I like it or not and the warrior code forbids it.

I believe that StarClan is punishing me for something. Why else am I blind and forced to be a medicine cat? I can't think of what they could be punishing me for, though.

Is being a medicine cat the only way for me to go? I want to see! I really want to see!

I guess that I can walk other cat's dreams because StarClan pity me as well, but that would mean that I am not part of that prophecy, or am I?

Wait, what if this situation is meant to teach me a lesson. To help me prepare for... what? I think I'll go tell Cinderpaw, she might have an idea.

**A/n Please tell me what you think!! I hope you liked it.**

**-Lonekit**


	2. Allegiances

**A/n Okay, here's the allegiances. I'm only doing Thunderclan because there won't be much of the other clans at the moment. And I'm not doing descriptions because you should know them by now. Unless I created them. This takes place right after Outcast. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It might not happen for a while, though.**

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader -Firestar

Deputy- Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat- Leafpool

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors

Squirrelflight

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Sorreltail

Thornclaw

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Ashfur

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall

Graystripe

Ferncloud

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Hazeltail

Apprentices

Cinderpaw

Honeypaw

Poppypaw

Lionpaw

Hollypaw

Jaypaw

Icepaw

Foxpaw

Queens

Daisy, mother of Toadkit and Rosekit

Millie, mother of Silverkit- Light gray she-cat

Calmkit- Striped dark gray she-cat

Featherkit- Medium length gray haired she-cat

Stripedkit- Striped gray tabby tom

Brightheart

Elders

Longtail

Mousefur


	3. Ch 1: Jumping

**A/n So here's the first chapter!! Thanks to Snowfeather5 and Silhouettemask for reviewing. And thanks to Snowfeather5 again for be my beta.**

**Disclaimer. I think its obvious that I am not any of the three authors.**

Chapter 1: Jumping

_Wait, what if this situation is meant to teach me a lesson. To help me prepare for something... but what?_

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts as I served to the right, narrowly avoiding a tree. Those thoughts have been running through my head all the time, since I first thought them back in the camp of the Tribe.

We left Stormfur and Brook a week ago and the Tribe five days before that. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt decided that we could take our sweet time in returning to the clans, since Firestar and the other leaders probably thought it would take a few moons to help the Tribe. Really, it only took just short of two moons to get the Tribe settled. And less than one to get rid of those rogues!

I don't mind taking my sweet time in returning, since there's nothing there but medicine cat duties waiting for me. Well, there's Cinderpaw as well, and I believe she understands my reluctance. Other than her I'm really not looking forward to returning home.

"Jaypaw, come on! Are you coming or not?" Breezepaw demanded. I rolled my sightless eyes.

"I'm coming." I called. I trotted over to where everyone's stood, following their scents. I'll have to remember not to get lost in my thoughts! Especially in the mountains.

"There's a big hole in front of us." Lionpaw whispered into my ear.

"Do you think you can make it?" Hollypaw asked, guiding me with her tail.

I nodded, listening to where Brambleclaw landed on the other side.

"Do you really think that you can make it? How can you even tell where the hole is? You're blind for StarClan's sake! Why did you even bother coming, for that matter?" Breezepaw commented in his most annoying voice.

I growled and turned to walk off.

"Ha. So you can't!" Breezepaw taunted matter-of-factly.

I turned and ran at him. He was right next to the hole. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, sounding scared. At the last possible moment, I turned slightly and leaped.

I was flying through the air and then I landed abruptly on the other side.

"Nice job." Squirrelflight landed lightly next to me, licking my ear affectionately. "That leap is difficult for most cats. And you haven't had as much practice as the others in jumping such distances."

I nodded. Though I hated cats treating me specially it felt good to be praised for once. And since she phrased it that way, it didn't annoy me as much as it could.

Suddenly, I heard claws grabbing onto the rock, and I quickly leaned forward and grabbed Breezepaw, pulling him up.

"How did you do that? Breezepaw asked incredulously.

I shrugged and helped Lionpaw up.

"You made it look so easy!" the dark gray tom continued.

It wasn't long before everyone was on this side of the hole. We continued on as Lionpaw and Breezepaw started up a conversation. At least they weren't arguing. The warriors were talking together as well. Crowfeather has really loosened up since we began this trip. Hollypaw was walking silently next to me. Knowing her, she most likely was listening in on one or even both conversations.

We stopped traveling right before sunset. Tawnypelt found a nice area for us to make camp for the night.

Brambleclaw told us, "You can go hunt if you like, but don't stray too far away."

There were meows of agreement.

I walked off to find somewhere to hunt. I smelt Breezepaw coming before I heard him.

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"Um, I was wondering if I could hunt with you?" I could tell he was nervous.

"I guess. Why?"

"Um, well I wanted to thank you for, um, grabbing me before I fell." He shifted. "And I want to know why you are so touchy about being blind." He said the last sentence apprehensively; as if he was worried I'd be mad for him asking.

I sighed, "Your welcome. Oh, I'm used to being blind so I feel no different than any other cat. That's why it drives me crazy when cats pity me or think I'm incapable of doing normal things."

"Oh. I didn't think of it that way before." Breezepaw meowed awkwardly.

"Maybe that's because you don't think." I teased. He pounced on me and we wrestled around for a while, with sheathed claws. Eventually I pushed him off, "Why don't we get hunting now. I'm hungry." My stomach growled.

Breezepaw laughed, "Sure."

I scented a vole. I crept forward and pounced. I came up with it dangling in my jaws.

"Nice catch. How did you scent it? I sure didn't."

I shrugged as I buried it, "Not having my sight strengthened my other senses. It makes easier. I used the scent to figure out where it was. It helped that the vole was making some noise."

"Whoa, cool." He caught a rabbit as it ran out of the bush.

We caught a little more prey before returning to the makeshift camp. Nobody was there, so we started eating it ourselves. We were talking easily now, especially since Breezepaw didn't bring up me being blind once. Somehow, I had a feeling we were gonna get pretty close… and surprise some cats when they got back from hunting.

**A/n Please review!! I like reading everyone's opinion!**


	4. Ch 2: Fighting

* * *

**A/n Well, here's my longest chapter yet. Thanks to KamaraKitsuia for reviewing and to Snowfeather5 for reviewing _and_ betaing. If that's a word. I hope you like this chapter!! **

**Chapter 2**

I had just finished eating, "So, Breezepaw, why are you always so grumpy?" I was curious about his negative attitude now that he knew the reason for my prickliness.

He swallowed his last bite, "I don't know really, it's kinda just my nature I guess. But most of the time Crowfeather is the cause of it."

I was instantly curious, "Why? He's your father, isn't he?"

Breezepaw moved to a more comfortable position, "Well, yeah. But the thing is, I believe he mated with Nightcloud to get suspicious looks off of him. Then they had me and I just don't think he likes me."

I was confused. "What do you mean 'to get suspicious looks off of him'?"

Breezepaw shifted nervously. "Well, on the Great Journey he and Feathertail loved each other. But then she died saving the Tribe. Then later, he fell in love with Leafpool and they ran away, for a brief period of time."

"Leafpool?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I have no idea how it happened. But they eventually turned back because they couldn't stand being apart from their Clans."

"Well, that explains the tension I feel whenever Crowfeather and Leafpool meet!" My mind whirled.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw padded in side by side. I could tell that each had a few pieces of fresh-kill by the mingled scents of rabbit, squirrel and mouse. They settled down to eat. Tawnypelt and Crowfeather came back from different directions a few moments later.

Breezepaw snickered, "That was funny. Both of them did a double-take and then stared at us for a few seconds." I let out a _mrrow_ of amusement with him, grateful he didn't mention that I couldn't see it.

We compared life in our clans while sharing tongues, "...and Onestar calls those meetings from the biggest boulder in our camp, called Tallrock."

I smelt Hollypaw and Lionpaw coming, but I ignored them. "Firestar uses a ledge in front of his den, called Highledge. Our kits will listen in on those meetings." I heard Hollypaw let out a small gasp as she caught sight of us. "Normally, the warriors are really bossy especially Berrynose." I went on to explain about how he got mad at me for scaring away one piece of prey.

Breezepaw gasped in surprise. "How rude!" he hissed. "I mean how can you talk to a medicine cat like that? And a blind apprentice at that!"

I felt my neck fur bristling but then let it lie flat. _He was only trying to help._ I reminded myself.

Deciding to change the subject I meowed, "Ya, and our elders are really grumpy too."

Breezepaw chuckled in agreement as Lionpaw and Hollypaw ate, with their eyes on us. I added as an afterthought, "Though Longtail isn't too bad. He would still be a warrior if a rabbit hadn't scratched his eyes. He doesn't complain nearly as much as Mousefur. Hey, why don't we join Hollypaw and Lionpaw?" I said, feeling their gazes burning into my pelt.

"Sure."

Both of us stood up and stretched before making our way over to my littermates.

"Breezepaw!"

I spun around at the familiar voice.

"Quit dawdling and do something useful. If we're going to be camping out here all night than we'll need bedding. Go collect some."

I could feel Breezepaw's neck fur rising in anger as he stalked away. _I don't care how much you like someone, you just don't talk to someone like that. Especially your own son! _

Pelt bristling; I made my way over to Crowfeather, following his scent. "What is your problem?" I hissed angrily.

I heard my parents growling at my disrespectfulness but I didn't care.

"How can you just treat your own son like that you mouse-brained furball?" I spat at him. "Oh, let me guess. Since your first _and _second loves were from other clans_ and_ didn't work out, you just mated with Nightcloud to ease suspicion right? You were trying to look like a loyal member. But then she had your son and you realized how many other she-cats you wished he came from right? And since he hadn't had any sense at all before he came, you thought he was worthless?"

"Jaypaw! You do _not _talk to a warrior like that." Squirrelflight meowed angrily. But I could tell by her tone that she slightly agreed with me.

"I'm not talking to a warrior. I'm talking to a cowardly kit who takes out his anger on his SON." I was shouting by now, "AND_ DOESN' T EVEN PRAISE HIM!_"

I could hear Crowfeather growling in annoyance and I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Better watch what you say or I'll claw your ears off."

That time I didn't have to say anything, as it was Brambleclaw who spoke. "Crowfeather, no matter how you treat your son, you're not going to talk to mine like that. Now this conversation is over!"

With that the brown tom stalked away back to his mate, and I could hear Crowfeather fleeing into the forest.

_Serves him right! _I thought happily, returning to sit by my littermates.

It was silent for a long moment before Hollypaw finally spoke up. "Wow. I've never seen you so defensive before!"

I just shrugged. "Ya well, that stupid mouse-brain had it coming."

"Wait, you lost me," Lionpaw started. I rolled my blind eyes at his stupidity. "First you and Breezepaw were eating together, now you yell at his father for something. And what was that about first and second loves being in different clans?"

"We decided to be friends. If you were paying attention, you would know what I was yelling about. Remember that Crowfeather loved Feathertail? She was from RiverClan. He also fell in love with Leafpool and the two ran away for a short time."

"Oh," Lionpaw sounded thoughtful.

"Ooooh, Lionpaw's thinking," I flicked his ear.

He growled, "Shut up."

Hollypaw giggled, "Well, you are very rash sometimes!"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her.

Breezepaw came back with some moss. I trotted over to help him. I felt him look up, "So, what were you yelling about that caused my father to come tearing out of camp?"

I shrugged, "I told him he no right to treat you that way."

Breezepaw gasped, "And he didn't claw your ears off? Thanks." He added as an afterthought.

Lionpaw and Hollypaw came over to help and soon all of us were joking around about many things. After we had settled down, I looked up at where Silverpelt is, though I can't see it. I wondered whether I would ever be able to do this at home. Even the warriors were respecting me, especially after that jump I did today. I put my head on my paws. Maybe I will dream about Cinderpaw tonight...

**A/n Please review. How else am I supposed to improve?**


	5. Ch 3: Dreaming

**A/n I think that this is my favorite chapter yet! Besides the prologue anyways. Take a look at the bottom of the story for a contest! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!**

Chapter 3: Dreaming

I opened my eyes. _Where am I? _I wondered. _I'm in a dream, but it most certainly _isn't_ mine._ I saw what looked like WindClan territory.

I walked down the hill, going through some gorse. I blinked. I guess that this is the old WindClan camp.

"Crowfeather, you know that Jaypaw was right." I heard a soothing voice talking. I peeked through the last of the gorse and saw Crowfeather and... a StarClan cat.

Crowfeather leaned onto the cat, "I know Feathertail," I stifled a gasp. "But it hurt to have it come out that way. It's difficult... I never really loved Nightcloud. Especially not as much as I did you and Leafpool."

I stared in shock. _So my accusations were true! _I thought incredulously.

"It doesn't mean that you can ignore Breezepaw... He has his differences, but he is your son. At least treat him like another clanmate. It's not his fault that I died and you couldn't be with Leafpool. And you shouldn't take your anger out on any of the others, either. They haven't done anything but try to help you. And especially not Jaypaw. It's wasn't his choice to be blind, and he feels he should be treated normally about it."

Crowfeather sighed, "I know you're right, but I can't control my temper sometimes!"

The silver she-cats eyes glimmered in amusement, "If it helps, just think of me, and you should be able to calm yourself down a notch. And you should try to make it up to Breezepaw and Jaypaw, as well as the others you have been journeying with. You know as well as I do that they deserve an apology."

"I don't know how to make it up to them though, not to mention the others!"

"Well, you could begin by apologizing to the two apprentices. You can start now, with Jaypaw at least." Feathertail ran her tail down his back.

His eyes widened, "How? This is just a dream."

I stepped all the way out of the bush, "Um, hello Crowfeather." I meowed awkwardly. Looking at his expression, I knew he wanted an explanation. "I well, I have a... talent for walking in other people's dream."

Crowfeather scowled, "So you like to spy?"

"Honestly, yes I do sometimes. But other times I have no choice but to stay, because _someone_," I shot a look at Feathertail, "won't allow me to leave."

"Oh," He shuffled around nervously. "I'm sorry about insulting you." He looked at me, "Wait a minute, can you see in your dreams?"

I let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, "Yep." I looked at him; "I would say that you look like Breezepaw, except I haven't seen him yet."

"You know that you can bring other cats into dreams. I suggest that you bring Crowfeather over to Breezepaw's dream." Feathertail broke in.

I nodded. I gestured with my tail to Crowfeather. He nuzzled Feathertail goodbye.

I smelled Breezepaw's scent and followed it. Crowfeather was right behind me. I passed Lionpaw's scent. I glanced at what he was doing and shuddered.

Crowfeather came up, "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know," I muttered as I picked up Breezepaw's scent again. I really did not need to see Heatherpaw and Lionpaw... Ugh. That was just... ugh.

We approached Breezepaw. I signaled to Crowfeather to keep out of sight. I walked to Breezepaw where he was lazing around in the sun.

I stood over him. He was on his back with his eyes closed, most likely enjoying the breeze.

"Hello."

He jumped up, looking around frantically. I couldn't help but purr in amusement. The black tom was reacting too hilariously. I fell over, I was laughing so hard.

He finally noticed me, "Hey!" Breezepaw tackled me. I pushed him off and avoided his attacks.

I looked at him in amusement when he finally stopped, "You done?"

He nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"Walking in your dream obviously," I answered.

"How?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I've always been able to do it. Oh, and I stopped in Crowfeather's dream."

"What was he dreaming about?" Breezepaw queried curiously.

Crowfeather stepped out from behind the bush, "Feathertail. She was talking to me about what transpired today. I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He shifted nervously.

"I want to talk to Jaypaw for a second." He pulled me aside. "What do you think I should do?"

"Forgive him. He knew what he was doing was wrong... He just didn't know how to react when his 'mate' kitted. But if you want to get him back I think you should play a trick on him as well."

Breezepaw nodded. He walked over to where Crowfeather was sitting anxiously. "I forgive you. But as for making it up you have to..." He paused. Crowfeather looked really apprehensive. "fight with me!" with that he leaped at Crowfeather and the two started wrestling.

I figured I wasn't needed anymore, so I left to find someone else's dream.

Hmm... Hey that's Hollypaw's! I took a quick glance and left before she noticed... I don't think she'd be pleased if she knew that I knew that she investigates twoleg stuff in her dreams.

I continued on to find a certain dream. At last I approached it with a satisfied gleam. _Ah-ha! There it is. The dream I wanted._

I watched the gray tabby chase after a butterfly for a few seconds. "Miss me?" I called out.

"Jaypaw! I was beginning to believe you had made up walking in dreams _and _forgotten to come."

I purred in amusement. "At first I had other things to occupy me, then I was too exhausted. But I'm fine now." I added.

We laid down together. I was pleased to see her again.

"I missed you a lot Cinderpaw." I purred.

"Me too." She meowed, giving my ear a lick. "Anything new with you."

"Actually yes. A thought occurred to me a few weeks ago. Maybe StarClan is trying to teach me a lesson. And because I've been so rude to everyone, I didn't learn it yet."

"I think you might be right." She nuzzled me, "But let's talk about more important things."

"Like what?" I asked her, hoping my assumptions were right.

"Like…us. I love you Jaypaw, I think we're perfect together.

I felt like my heart was going to burst! My fur tingled with excitement as I licked her cheek comfortingly. "I love you too." I whispered, my voice full joy. But we'll have to wait until I can become a warrior..." I sighed.

"It won't be too long..." She rubbed her cheek against mine. "I can wait forever if I need to."

And with that thought in our mind, we fell into a dreamless sleep together.

**A/n Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, for all my faithful reviewers, here's a little bonus feature for reading:**

**Write a story where Jaypaw wanders into a dream. It can be any character's, providing that they're alive in Outcast. Please, no slash. The dream can be any situation. The top four will have their's put in the sequel (with changes to fit in the story). Yes, there will be a sequel. The stories are due the week after the last chapter is completed. I'll post the winners in the epilogue. **

**Here's an additional bonus for the top four:**

**4th place: A poem **

**3rd place: one oneshot**

**2nd place: a series of oneshots**

**1st place: a full-length story **

**I'll PM the winners with the details of what I need to write them. You can enter more than once, but you can only win once! Have fun and get started. Oh, and make sure you let me know in a review and add Contest for Power of Stars to the summary!**

**-Lonekit.**


	6. Ch 4: Storytelling

**A/n I don't have much to say, so read on!!**

Chapter 4: Storytelling

I wish that last night wasn't a dream. At least I still can feel Cinderpaw next to me... her scent is still there. I can almost imagine that we are still sleeping together...

"Jaypaw! Get up you lazy lump of fur!" Lionpaw pushed me. I groaned. He ruined the thought!!

Hollypaw licked my ear as I finished stretching, "Crowfeather and Breezepaw went hunting together this morning. You missed everyone's reactions!"

I yawned, "That's nice."

She stared at me. "What do you mean 'that's nice'? It's the first nice thing he's done for him the entire trip!" the black she-cat snapped.

I sighed and pulled them in closer, quickly explaining my dream with him and Breezepaw, leaving out the details about Feathertail.

My sister nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see. Why don't we go hunt ourselves? Brambleclaw will probably be leaving here soon and I bet cats in RiverClan can hear my roaring belly." She meowed, getting to her paws.

I nodded and stood up, using my senses to guide me into the prey full forest. "I'm going to go for that mouse over there." I told my siblings after drawing in a deep breath.

Crouching low, I crept forward on the prey, listening to the sounds of it nibbling on a beechnut. Finally the scent of it overwhelmed me and I sprang forward, successfully killing the prey. After quickly burying it, I managed to catch a vole and a sparrow.

"Wow!" Lionpaw exclaimed looking at my catch. "How did you manage to catch the bird?" he asked in awe.

I shrugged. Even though it had been distracted on the ground and was very easy prey, I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Let's get going now!" Brambleclaw's voice rang out above the clearing. After finishing my mouse, I licked my paw and swiped it over my ear before going to stand by Breezepaw and my siblings.

We had been traveling for a while when Breezepaw spoke up, "When we stop, I want to hear the story of Tigerstar! I can't get the story out of anybody!! All I ever hear is about Brokenstar!"

Brambleclaw let out a groan, "This will take a while. We might as well stop now."

Sitting down beside my new friend, I heard Lionpaw sit down beside me, his heart pounding wildly. His scent was full of anxiousness and I wondered what was wrong.

After we had settled down, Brambleclaw took a deep breath.

"I suppose this story starts with a young cat named Rusty. He was a kittypet-"

Breezepaw cut him off, "I thought we were talking about Tigerstar!"

"Yes, we are. May I continue?" Breezepaw nodded sullenly, "As I was saying, he was a kittypet who kept having dreams of the forest. After he wandered in and was attacked by an apprentice, Graypaw-"

This time it was Crowfeather, "You mean Graystripe, right?"

"Yes, I'm using the names they would have had, since it's easier. Rusty fought off Graypaw and then Bluestar came and invited him into the clan after explaining the life of a clan cat. He wasn't given a mentor until later, but his apprentice name was Firepaw..."

"Firepaw?" We chorused. Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight exchanged amused looks.

"Yes, Firepaw. Now just a few days after he joined the Clan, the news of Redtail's death was announced during a fight with RiverClan over the Sunning rocks. Tigerclaw appeared shortly after, dragging Redtail's body. He said that the deputy of Riverclan, Oakheart, had killed the tom. Tigerclaw then said he had avenged Redtail's death by killing him. Firepaw eventually realized that that was not what had happened and found out from Ravenpaw that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail. Unfortunately, Ravenpaw was blackmailed by his mentor, Tigerclaw, and had to be given to Barley saying that he had died. A while later, Bluestar gave the two toms their warriors names that night, Fireheart and Graystripe. Not much later Cinderpaw was apprenticed to Fireheart."

"You mean that Cinderpelt hadn't always wanted to go the path of a medicine cat?"

"Yes, what had happened was Tigerclaw set a trap by the Thunderpath saying that Bluestar needed to come immediately. Unfortunately she was sick with greencough and couldn't come. Cinderpaw however, disobeyed Fireheart's orders, and went for her, getting hit by a twoleg monster. Her leg was permanently broken and she had to take the path of a medicine cat." Brambleclaw explained.

This time Squirrelflight decided to take over. "Because his plan didn't work to kill Bluestar, Tigerclaw had to find another way to gain power. He did this by talking with some ShadowClan warriors and plotted an attack with them against ThunderClan. During that time Lionheart, who had been made deputy after Redtail was killed. It was then that Tigerclaw had been made deputy. But that wasn't enough for him and he planned another attack during which he tried to kill Bluestar. Luckily Fireheart came to the rescue and Tigerclaw was exiled from ThunderClan."

It was here that Tawnypelt broke in. "But that STILL wasn't enough for him and he joined ShadowClan, who at the time was very week and in need of a good leader. Using the power he had from the leadership, he attracted a pack of dogs to the ThunderClan camp, killing Brindleface so they'd get a taste of blood. It was driving them out that Bluestar lost her last life and Fireheart became Firestar. Of course, this angered Tigerstar further and he brought Bloodclan into the forest. Taking over RiverClan, he came up with the bone hill and imprisoned any half-clan cats or kittypets. His plan was foiled once more as the Bloodclan leader, Scourge, drained all nine lives from him. Tigerstar had tried to lead their clan and though smaller than him, Scourge was much more powerful."

Brambleclaw took over again, "The clans managed to drive BloodClan out after Firestar killed Scourge. But Tigerstar's ambition didn't stop with his death." I felt all the warriors stiffen, as if they weren't expecting it. Lionpaw froze. "He visited me and Hawkfrost in our dreams, teaching us how to be better warriors. I didn't realize that he still was ambitious until after Firestar appointed me deputy. He told us that Hawkfrost was to rule RiverClan and ShadowClan while I ruled WindClan and ThunderClan. I was horrified. I didn't know what to do. A few days after that revelation, I went to the ShadowClan border and saw Hawkfrost where I was supposed to meet him. Next to him was Firestar, caught in a trap! Hawkfrost told me to kill him. I froze for a few minutes before deciding my course of action. I started digging for the wire attached to the trap. Hawkfrost pounced on me and we fought. I used the end of the stick to kill him."

Hollypaw was horrified, "You killed your half-brother!"

I turned to her, "It was either Hawkfrost or Firestar. Which would you have chosen?" I growled, saving Brambleclaw from answering. Instead, I heard some more growling... Coming from Breezepaw's stomach!

Crowfeather let out a purr of amusement, "It looks like someone is hungry." Brambleclaw's stomach growled in agreement. "Why don't we go hunting?"

Lionpaw looked at me after the others left. "Jaypaw, bring Hollypaw into my dream tonight. I have something to tell you. And while we're at it maybe we can figure out powers." He whispered.

I nodded. "Do you think I should bring Breezepaw, too?"

Lionpaw thought about it. "Yeah. Since he's your new friend I think he should know."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. I suppose I'll see you all tonight."

**A/n Sooooo, what did you think? If I don't get many reviews, I think I'll take a leaf out of Snowy's book.**

**Oh, and, don't forget to let me know if you are going to enter the contest! (Check out chapter 3 or my profile for more information!)**


	7. Ch 5: Explaining

**A/n Hi! I finally updated. Most of the wait for this chapter can be blamed on school and soccer and my laziness about a writers' block. A very tiny portion can be blamed on my beta. (I don't blame her, though.) This story is going to vary greatly from Eclipse on, as I came up with the plot during the summer. I will, however, incorporate the new names for the clans. However, I have names for the apprentices that were made warriors in Eclipse. I personally think that they are cool. Enough of my rambling... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Explaining**

I stretched. Okay, its time to find Breezepaw and Hollypaw and bring them to Lionpaw's dream. I wonder what he wants to tell us.

I found Breezepaw's scent first. I followed it to where he was... chasing butterflies. I snickered, revealing that I was watching.

He spun around in embarrassment. "Why are you here?" he demanded quickly.

"Lionpaw wants to tell us something, so I'm supposed to bring you and Hollypaw to his dream," I explained rapidly, knowing that we only had so much time.

The dark tom nodded, "Okay I'll come. Now, where's Hollypaw?"

I sniffed, "That way." I pointed with my tail. "Come on!" I said before sprinting off.

"Hey wait up!" Breezepaw panted. I stopped and he ran into me, completely knocking me over. "How much further?"

I shook myself off. "We're here."

Hollypaw hadn't noticed us. She walked over to a twoleg nest that I hadn't noticed before. She disappeared into a small hole in the wall.

Breezepaw and I blinked. We followed her into the nest. We shadowed her, hoping to find a good opening to bring her attention to us.

Suddenly, she turned around. "What are you doing here?" I felt waves of embarrassment coming off her pelt.

"Finding you." Breezepaw answered.

"Lionpaw wants to talk to us." I added.

She led the way outside and started walking. She paused sheepishly, "Umm... which way?"

I let out a mrrow of amusement. "Why don't you follow me?"

I picked up Lionpaw's scent and led the way to his dream. He was pacing back and forth over the grass.

We had barely sat down when he started talking.

"All right, I know you're wondering why you're here but I needed to tell you this. Okay, the reason I'm so good at fighting is... Hawkfrost and Tigerstar have been teaching me. I thought that ambition wouldn't live on after death." He hung his head. "Judging by the way Brambleclaw spoke I was wrong."

I stood up and nudged him, "You didn't know what had happened with our father. Just don't listen to them now that you know the truth."

The golden tom nodded, and took a deep breath. "Trust me I'm not. He probably just wanted to teach me because of my powers from the prophecy."

Breezepaw shuffled his paws and looked at me with a confused face. Realizing he didn't know, I jumped into an explanation of the events surrounding the prophecy, "And for some reason, I think there is more to it." I finished.

He looked at me in shock, "Okay... Do you know what your powers are?"

"Mine I'm pretty sure involves dream-walking, future-seeing, seeing through other cat's eyes... things like that. I have a feeling I know what Hollypaw's is and a faint suspicion about Lionpaw's. Which reminds me," I walked over to Lionpaw, "Think about Tigerstar or Hawkfrost."

Almost immediately the two cats appeared, barely giving the rest of us enough time to hide. I thought hard to Lionpaw, hoping he'd get the message. "Tell them to... jump onto that rock over there while shouting, 'I love Firestar!'" Lionpaw must have gotten it because he turned towards my spot and gave me a weird look. "Just do it." I thought back.

Lionpaw walked over to them and sat down. "Can you guys teach me to jump?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course!" Hawkfrost answered immediately and stretched out his muscular legs. "Thanks so much! So… can you jump onto that rock and shout 'I love Firestar' while you do it."

"Never!" Tigerstar answered, and unsheathed his claws at the thought of the kittypet who ruined his plans. The two cats sneered, but their expressions turned to pure shock as their legs propelled them onto the rock and they screamed against their will, "I love Firestar!"

Everyone ran out of the bush to go see Lionpaw, giving him congratulations for defeating his enemies.

"Thanks Jaypaw! I had no idea you could do that," Lionpaw exclaimed, casting a happy glance to where the cats disappeared.

I looked at him anxiously and smiled nervously. "Um, actually Lionpaw you did that," I explained quietly.

Everyone stopped and looked at me, then returned their gaze to Lionpaw. "Did you know you could do that?" Hollypaw asked, obviously amazed by her brother's skill.

The tom shook his head, dazed by his unknown power. Shoving past the others, he came and sat beside me and gave me a lick on the ear. "Thanks Jaypaw. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

My heart warmed up at the praise and I smiled. "Your welcome. I wasn't going to let two evil cats take over my brother. Meanwhile, I passed by Brambleclaw's dream on the way to get Breezepaw so we should get to sleep. He plans to be back in the Clans today."

Lionpaw nodded and we got to our paws. I relayed the news to the others and everyone scattered back to their dreams, hoping to get in a little bit of sleep before they had to leave. I meowed a farewell to them before heading back to my own dream and finally falling to sleep.

_**The next day**_

We just said good-bye to Tawnypelt. We're almost to the border of WindClan. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw and I were having a conversation behind the warriors.

"So, Jaypaw, do you think that we can meet up in our dreams sometimes? I'm going to miss having conversations with someone that actually makes sense. You should hear Sunpaw sometimes!" Breezepaw slowed his step to match mine as we walked across his territory.

I chuckled. Breezepaw had been a tough furball to get through to, but once I finally did I realized he wasn't that bad. In fact he'd become one of my best friends over the journey; if only he didn't live in another Clan. "I think I can arrange it. Every seven days sound good?"

"Perfect," Breezepaw purred. He leaned over to me, taking a quick glance over at where Lionpaw and Hollypaw were having a discussion about whether or not the Tribe was going to be able to live on. From what I could hear, Hollypaw was winning. "The first time, come alone. I want to talk to you about something." Breezepaw whispered as his thoughts whirled about Hollypaw. Strong emotions were coming off him in waves and I could feel the amount of admiration he felt for the apprentice.

Knowing that he wouldn't realize that I could read his thoughts, I just meowed, "Okay" and pretended to be oblivious. I have a feeling I know what's its about. It's the same feeling I have about Cinderpaw.

We walked in silence as my littermates finished up their discussion, Hollypaw being the winner. All too soon, Crowfeather and Breezepaw parted from us to head to their camp.

We crossed the border to our Clan at sunset. We trotted to the entrance to our clan, nodding to Spiderleg as we went by him.

"You're back!"

Loud exclamations sounded through the camp as my denmates scrambled over each other to come talk to us. I could hear Lionpaw and Hollypaw going over to the other apprentices, whispering excitedly about the trip.

I wanted to talk about it with them but my paws seemed to be heavy as stone so I decided I could wait until morning.

"Hi Jaypaw! How was your trip? Tell me everything," Leafpool meowed anxiously as I padded into the medicine den.

I opened my mouth to speak but a yawn escaped instead.

"Oh you must be tired, I'll let you get your sleep."

I waited as Leafpool grabbed some fresh moss for my nest, happy to finally be back home. I said, "Good night," and settled down into the cool moss. _Oh, nest how I've missed you_. I took in the familiar scents once more before drifting off to sleep.

**A/n I demand that you review or you will not get an update! JK. I would like reviews though!**

**Lonekit**


	8. Ch 6: Trying

**A/n Guess what? I'm BAAAAAAAACK! So here's chapter 6, and my plot has changed a bit now, but it'll work... I'll make it work!**

Chapter 6: Trying

I stretched after a good nights sleep. It's so good to be back home. Leafpool trotted into the den.

"Jaypaw, after you eat, will you go check the elders for ticks?" She asked.

I bit back an angry retort about how there should be enough apprentices to do that job, and nodded. I felt surprise coming from her as I walked outside and headed for the fresh-kill pile. If what I thought back at the Tribe was true, then I'll have to try not to be so snappy to everyone. Maybe I can come up with a way to make it more _humorous_.

As I was eating my mouse, Cinderpaw sat down next to me. "Hey, Jaypaw was your adventure fun?"

I nodded, careful not to show extra affection towards her. "The way the Tribe is ran is really weird. A leader shouldn't have the amount of power Stoneteller does. He's the healer _and_ the leader."

"I knew that. But what's wrong with that much power?"

"He could lie about what the ancestor's said _and_ he can make the decisions based on that." _**Like he did when we were there. **_I added silently.

"Cinderpaw!" called Cloudtail from near the entrance.

"Oh, well, I have to go on a hunting patrol now, bye."

"Bye." I listened to her uneven gait (not as bad as it used to be) as she hurried over to her mentor.

If only I could convince not only my clan, but StarClan that I can be a warrior, then I wouldn't have to face the hardship of trying to keep my feelings a secret. I listened as all the cats went about their daily business. As much as I missed my clan, I miss being respected already. I've already heard several whispers of how difficult it must have been for a blind apprentice to climb the mountains.

I sighed, stood up, and went off to get some mouse bile for the elders' ticks. As I listened to Mousefur's usual complaints, I managed to keep my sarcastic remarks to myself.

Longtail mewed curiously, "So, what was it like going to the mountains? On the Great Journey, it was rather difficult for me at some points. I wish I could have seen them." He trailed off wistfully.

I shrugged, "It wasn't that bad, except once I got there I got very little respect from the to-bes. They were really rude about my blindness and I couldn't do much to help because the herbs are different."

Longtail nodded thoughtfully. A comfortable silence ensued as I started checking his pelt. After a few moments he asked, "Jaypaw, have you been to visit Millie's kits yet?"

I shook my head. "I haven't had the time." I meowed regretfully.

"Well, get on with it so you can visit them and leave us in peace!" Mousefur growled.

I flicked my tail to show her that I heard and quickly finished checking Longtail. I nodded respectfully to them as I carefully left their den. I felt a spark of satisfaction at the shock that I felt from them about my sudden friendliness.

After I'd cleaned up my paws, I walked towards the nursery. I admit, I'm a little excited. Millie is not as condescending as the other cats, so any kit of hers should be nice... I hope.

I paused as I caught two mingled scents. Hmm... Thornclaw and Hazeltail are sharing tongues. That's interesting. Come to think of it, they seem much closer now then they were before I went on the trip.

As I padded into the nursery, the familiar milky scent drifted over me. For a moment I stood there, wishing to be a kit again when I had no worries except whether I could be a warrior or not.

I shook myself before the illusion could overcome me. I walked over to Mille.

"Hey, Jaypaw." she greeted.

"Hello." I nosed the sleeping kits gently before asking, "Have you named them yet?"

"Yes," Millie answered, "Featherkit, Calmkit, Silverkit, and Stripedkit." She tapped each kit gently, going from left to right.

I looked through her eyes briefly. Featherkit, Silverkit, and Stripedkit are easy to see why they are named but, "Why did you name her Calmkit?" I queried, sniffing at the kit.

Millie purred in amusement, "It takes a lot to rile her up. If she gets moved she doesn't complain nearly as much as her siblings." She paused, "How were the mountains?"

I shrugged, "At first it was difficult because it was harder for me to judge everything, but after a while I got used to it."

Millie laid her tail comfortingly across my shoulders, "I'm sure you did just fine. Did the Tribe cats treat you decently?"

I shook my head, "I'm blind remember? That makes me practically worthless."

Shock flooded from her, "You are not worthless. You are a perfectly fine medicine cat!"

I shook my head in frustration. "Yes, but I don't _want_ to be a medicine cat. I want to be a warrior. Leafpool hasn't even taught me _any_ of the battle moves all medicine cats learn!" I vented.

Understanding filled Millie's voice, "I may not have been born a Clan cat, but I can tell that you could be a warrior if you tried."

"Try telling that to everyone else, including StarClan." I muttered bitterly.

She purred in amusement, "Work on your temper, and it might help if you didn't get lost in your thoughts so much."

I nodded. "Thanks, Millie, I'll come visit again soon" I promised, before turning and leaving the nursery, with a much lighter heart than before.

**A/n So there you have it. Chapter 6. Review and think about entering my contest!**


	9. Ch 7: Changing

**A/n Hi, so here's Chapter 7. Sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 7: Changing

Leafpool left to go collect some herbs, which left me to sort out the herbs. I sighed, knowing that it will take a lot to prove that I can be a warrior, but it will never happen if she keeps me stuck in camp all the time. It's been a few days since we got back, and everyone is treating me the same as before. I hate it.

I've barely been out of the camp in that whole time, stuck with mouse-brained idiots.

I groaned when I smelled Daisy coming. "Jaypaw!" she yowled frantically, "Toadkit caught a thorn in his paw!"

The kit limped in behind her, waves of embarrassment coming from him. "Daisy, it doesn't hurt!" he protested.

I purred in amusement. "Daisy," I told the over protective queen, "Why don't you check on Rosekit?" I suggested knowing that was the only way I could get her out of the way.

"Rosekit!" she wailed, before dashing out of the den.

Toadkit limped towards me as he laughed.

"Now let me see it." I meowed.

"But it doesn't hurt!"

"I know you want to be a big, brave warrior, and warriors don't complain about pain," I said gently, holding back my true thoughts about those "warriors", "But if we don't take care of your paw now, it could get infected and then you wouldn't be able to become a warrior for a long time."

The tom paused and with huge eyes on me, held up his paw. I sniffed it and located the thorn.

"It's going to hurt to get it out." I warned as I gripped the offensive thorn in my teeth. The little kit tensed in anticipation before I yanked it out.

"Ow!" he sprang back, shaking his paw, before licking.

I let out a _mrrow_ of amusement as I made a poultice of marigold and rubbed it in.

"There you go little warrior." I mewed.

Toadkit pranced out of the den with his tail held high, pleased to be called a warrior.

I just getting rid of the last of the spoiled herbs when Foxpaw staggered into the camp, panting. "ShadowClan is attacked our patrol at the border!" He gasped.

Firestar immediately called many of the warriors together and they dashed out of the camp. Foxpaw went to follow them, but I blocked his way. "The only place you're going is the medicine cat den." I informed him.

"But I have to help!" The apprentice pleaded.

I rolled my sightless eyes, "With all the bleeding you're doing, all you'll do is give them more reasons to worry. Now come on." I nudged him gently towards the den before I did a full examination.

There were cuts all over, deep ones, but that was it.

"You have some nasty cuts there." I mewed as I pressed cobwebs over the cuts on his shoulder.

The tom brightened, "You should have seen the other apprentice!"

I chuckled as I gave a closer inspection. "You seem to be okay, other than the many scratches. Why don't you take a nap while we're waiting for everyone to get back?" I suggested. Injuries usually make cats sleepy

Foxpaw agreed, which took me by surprise, and curled up on my nest. I thought he'd insist on waiting until everyone got back. Then I noticed where he'd settled.

I groaned internally. Great, now I'll have to clean up blood out of my nest.

I got together all the herbs I'd need to treat the cats while I waited for the warriors to come back. Shortly afterwards, the hunting patrol that consisted of Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Poppypaw returned.

I bounded over to them and quickly explained what had happened. Brambleclaw growled in annoyance "Those mangy cats!"

"Brightheart?" I asked when I poked my head into the nursery, "Could you help me if Leafpool isn't back by then?"

The she-cat nodded, "I'll go check on Foxpaw now."

Sighing in relief I went to check on Daisy and Millie and their kits. All of them except Calmkit were engaged in a lively re-enactement of what they thought the battle was like.

I walked over to Calmkit, "Why aren't you joining in?"

"Because fighting is stupid." She stated matter of factly.

Huh. Well, she's an interesting kit, that's for sure. She sprang out of the way as Silverkit and Stripedkit rolled by her.

"Why don't you go talk to the elders?" I suggested.

"Okay." the gray kit agreed after looking at Millie, who nodded.

Cinderpaw joined us quietly, having been taking a nap.

"Follow me." I meowed, leading the way and helping the kit into the den.

"Longtail, Mousefur, I brought you a visitor!" I told the two cats.

Mousefur perked up, "Is it one of Graystripe's kits?"

"Yes, this is Calmkit. That's Mousefur and Longtail." I told them.

Calmkit looked pleased as they started to tell her a story about when Firestar and Graystripe were apprentices.

Cinderpaw purred softly, as she ran her tail on my back.

Just then, there was a commotion outside as Leafpool arrived with the warriors. I came out to find out what happened. Firestar and Squirrelflight were working together to carry a body. I worked my way through the crowd to where they were. When I reached them, I got a good whiff of the scent.

"NO!" I yowled as I darted forward to press my nose against Hollypaw's fur.

Lionpaw came yawning out of the apprentice's den, "What's goin- HOLLYPAW!"

Everyone gave us space as Brambleclaw came over with horror. I whimpered. Now I lost my sister and... what's going to happen to the power of three?

Firestar gave some announcements, but I was too dazed to hear them.

"Jaypaw!" I jumped. It was Leafpool. "Don't worry, Brightheart and I will take care of everyone. You did a good job with Toadkit and Foxpaw today." She added. I felt a little warm glow at those words, but it was dulled by my pain.

I ate my fresh-kill in silence, not even aware what I'd grabbed. Finally, it was night-fall.

I curled up next to Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Lionpaw as we took our vigil over Hollypaw.

**A/n There you have it. Chapter 7, finally. Please read and review!**


	10. Ch 8: Moving on

**A/n Well, here's chapter 8! I didn't plan about half the chapter... hope it turned out good!**

Chapter 8

A few days after Hollypaw's death, I walked around in a daze as I padded to the lake. I lay there as I got lost in my grief for Hollypaw and the loss of my sister.

"Jaypaw." Cinderpaw nuzzled me. "It's alright. You still have Lionpaw, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and... me."

I leaned into her warm body, "Yes, I still have you and I should be thankful for that, shouldn't I?" I asked ruefully.

"I don't blame you, Jaypaw, did you know it's only been 7 days since you got back?"

"No, I didn't." We laid side by side for a while, not talking, and there was no need to.

I lifted my head and felt the cool breeze, "It's almost dusk, why don't we go back to camp?"

Cinderpaw purred, "Let's."

We padded off to camp with entwined tails, but when we got close, we regretfully acted like we were only friends.

Just as we arrived at the entrance, Cloudtail ran out, "There you are! Brightheart's having her kits right now!"

"What?" I dashed to the nursery to help Leafpool.

That night I curled up, satisfied that Tinykit and Snowkit were safe. I recalled my conversation with Cinderpaw as I fell asleep.

I immediately looked for Breezepaw. When I found him, I said bluntly, "Hollypaw is dead."

"What?" the apprentice gasped.

I nodded sadly, "ShadowClan attacked. She died bravely." I looked down at my paws, then back up. "Come on, Lionpaw will be waiting." I gently nudged Breezepaw before leading him in the direction of Lionpaw.

Lionpaw was laying on the ground staring at the sky. He seemed oblivious, but he sprang up, "What we will do now?" He asked, filled with grief. Hollypaw had been the unspoken leader among us, though it seemed to be Lionpaw. "What happens to the power of three?" He added.

I laid my tail on his shoulders. "I don't think she was meant to be one of the three."

Breezepaw caught on to what I meant. "You mean because she didn't really have any obvious power, like you two?"

I nodded, "Power of the Stars doesn't mean that we'll be all powerful, but that we'll have powers similar to what StarClan has. I can see through other cats' eyes and walk in their dreams, and even their know their memories."

Lionpaw snorted, "I don't have any power to do with StarClan."

I stared at him, "What about Tigerstar and Hawkfrost?"

"Tigerstar appeared to Brambleclaw, too." the golden apprentice argued.

"But did he appear when Brambleclaw was awake? Could he tell Tigerstar to do something as ridiculous as saying that he loved Firestar?"

"What does it mean about my power then?"

"That you can have Sta- dead cats appear to you when you want them to, without them being unreasonable?" Breezepaw suggested.

Lionpaw considered that and sighed, "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does." I answered.

There was a heavy silence after that. We stood there uncomfortably.

Deciding to lighten the mood, I tackled Lionpaw. He let out a yowl of surprise, before trying to get out from underneath me. I laughed at his efforts as I playfully batted at his ears.

Breezepaw found it really amusing. In fact, he had fallen over laughing.

I let Lionpaw up as we exchanged conspiratorial looks. We sprang as one and tackled him.

"No fair!" he yowled as he struggled out from underneath us.

I purred in exhilaration.

Lionpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Jaypaw!" he meowed excitedly, "If we practice fighting moves now, while you can see, maybe you'll be able to use them when we're in the forest! And if you use them while other cats are watching, maybe they'll allow you to be a warrior, too!"

I nodded, "Let's start next time we meet up. I want to try something with my powers."

"Sounds great," Breezepaw sounded muffled, "but how about letting me up first? And then you can use me."

"Okay!" Lionpaw and I released him.

I closed my eyes and searched him out. Immediately, I was him.

"Nightcloud!" I whined, "Why can't we go outside?"

"Because there are predators out there that could kill you and Sweetkit." Sweetkit? Breezepaw had a sister? Huh.

We pouted until Nightcloud fell asleep, then we snuck out. We laughed as we dashed across the moor, carefree. I pounced on her playfully and we wrestled.

All of a sudden, we froze. Something around here smelt awful! We shrunk into each other, scared witless.

There was a growl suddenly from behind us. We turned around, trembling. There was a huge black and white animal glaring at us!

It flashed out a paw and sent Sweetkit flying. I dashed after her, and stared down at her little body, oozing blood and limp... she was dead. I yowled in grief before burying my nose into her fur.

I heard the yowl of cats behind me, and sagged in relief. I was safe... but my sister... was dead... I should've listened to Nightcloud.

"Breezekit!" a sharp (and mad) voice meowed.

I looked up and saw my father. I dashed over to him and tried to burrow into his fur, but he didn't notice. "What were you thinking? Your sister is dead because of you!" he growled, picking me up by my scruff. I closed my eyes meekly...

...And opened them to see Lionpaw and Breezepaw staring at me.

"It didn't work?" Lionpaw asked.

I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "It did..." I turned to the other apprentice, "You had a sister?"

The black apprentice winced, "Yeah... I did... and its my fault she's dead..."

I stared at him. "Crowfeather was just upset that he didn't keep a better eye on you, so that you wouldn't go wandering off. It's not your fault... you were just a kit... And wasn't it her idea to sneak out in the first place?"

He hung his head, "But I agreed..."

I flicked his ear, about to say something else, when another thought froze me. I turned to Lionpaw and whispered urgently in his ear.

I turned Breezepaw around as a small, gray tabby kit appeared behind him. He stared, hardly daring to believe that it was Sweetkit.

"Breezepaw." She mewed, "Stop blaming yourself. It was a long time ago. And usually, there's no badgers around. It was just bad luck that I was killed." She padded up to him, purring.

They walked off together, tails entwined.

I turned to Lionpaw, "Good job bringing Sweetkit here."

He stared at the fading figures. "I can't believe I actually did it!"

I chuckled and went off to find Cinderpaw, knowing Lionpaw wouldn't be able to do anything else because he was so excited.

The next day was really uneventful... until... "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" Firestar's call rang out just as I finished sorting the wide expanse of herbs.

I slipped out of the den, then caught scent of Poppypaw and Honeypaw nervously sitting next to their mentors.

I was too busy finding Cinderpaw to pay attention to the ceremony.

"Do you agree to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do."

"I do."

I found Cinderpaw, "It'll be your turn soon enough." I murmured pressing against her fur.

She sighed, "I know... I just wish that my training hadn't been delayed."

"From this moment, you will be known as Poppycloud. StarClan honors your loyalty and eagerness to learn. From this moment, you will be known as Honeyflower. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty." Firestar stepped back as we all cheered for them.

As everyone dispersed, I saw Sandstorm winding her way to Firestar. I read her mind and purred broadly when I realized what was on her mind.

She meowed something to Firestar.

Firestar stared at her, then purred as his tail twined with hers.

Lionpaw sighed and turned to me, "Okay, what was that all about?"

I "looked" at him, "Sandstorm's pregnant."

**A/n Yay! Another chapter done! And its fairly long... almost 4 pages! A new record!**


End file.
